The goggles
by i love all yaoi
Summary: Just something i coocked up in class one day. Not realyl sure the point to it. And Vexen is a bite ooc towards the end


It's not easy being born into to a world where nobodies live and the only weather is pure rain. But for me it was home. I'm Stephanie. But everyone calls me Steph. I'm the daughter of xigbar. I have long raven black hair and gray eyes that where very sharp. And my birthday is a very special thing.

But this birthday things were a bite off. It was a normal day in the world That Never Was. The rain was coming down in drones, the thunder clapped and the lighting flashed. Yea, it was a usual day. Though it was the youngest members sixth birthday.

Every year since I was born, I got a charm for my bracelet from grandpa

Xemnas. It was the crest of the organization got it when I was one. From dad I got a wolf that is when I was two, Xaldin a lance- three, and from Vexen a snowflake I was four and from Lexaeus I got a ruby when I was five. This year it was Zexion's turn. I was wondering what he would get me this year. But, in any event, I wasn't too worried about my birthday present from my older brother. Nope. At this moment in time, my flame brain brother axel was chasing me around castle in a game of chase. He chased me into the gray area where he thought he had me cornered but instead my bangs got in the way. Blocking my view of the wall and causing me to bump into it. I fell onto the ground and axel left. Not wanting to bring the wrath of Saix down upon himself.

"Ouch that really hurts." I whine out. The gray area was empty, besides me and Saix being here. Everyone else was busy on a mission, meaning they wouldn't be here for my party.

"Steph I told your father to take you to get a haircut." The blue haired man scowled.

Rubbing my now sore forehead I got up and walked to the exit. "Don't worry about it puppy," I smiled, "I am going to go see icicle for a bite." I say as I'm leaving.

I walked down the gray halls till I came to Vexen's basement lab. I knew better then to barge right into the lab. So I sat down on the stairs to wait. I didn't have to wait long. In the five seconds that I was sitting there, I heard a loud boom followed shortly by a lot swearing. And thus Vexen came out

of his lab covered in soot followed by a steady stream of smoke flying out of the open door. "Hey Vexen," I greeted nervously, "Another failed test?" I ask from my safe spot on the stairs. He stops yelling and dusting himself off to look at me. His once green eyes turned to a dangerous icy blue.

"You dare mock me child?" he ask clearly mad about this experiment gone wrong.

"Who is to blame this time?" I ask hoping off the stairs. And not really waiting for him to answer me, but I did hear him say,

"Me." He says pushing his goggles up to his forehead.

"Really now?" I question sarcastically as I walked into his lab. The smoke had cleared and it was back to its normal appearance.

"Steph is there something I can help you with?" he asks seeing me sit down on the couch that he used to sleep on.

"I'm sorry Vexy," I said innocently, "if am taking up your time I could leave." A mischievous grin appeared on my face, "But seeing as it my birthday…" I trailed off sneakily, "I wanted to talk."

Seeing that he wasn't going to win, he sat down next to me and sighed, "All right you win. I swear by kingdom hearts that you're smatter then you let on."

He laid his elbows onto his legs and leaned in. "So what is it that you require of me?"

"It's really simple. I want you to cut my hair." I pretty much demanded of him.

Vexen looks at me stunned, but laugh all the same. "Why would you want to cut your hair?" he asks, walking off into another part of the room. "I like it the way it is."

"Because my father is an asshole and won't take me to get one!" I yell at the Chilly Academic, who was busy looking for something. He came back out with good-sized box wrapped in silver paper.

"Here, I got you this for your birthday." He threw me the box.

When I unwrapped it, inside was a pair if simple goggles. They were the same as Vexen's. Specially made to keep all harsh chemicals out of my eyes, and best off all they made me look good and kept the hair out of my eyes. "Vexen," I said blissfully, "thank you."

I jumped off the couch and hugged him. And he hugged me back

"Your then welcome my little snowflake." He tells me.


End file.
